Finally Together
by KallimaHeart
Summary: While he waits to be carted off to prison, Mandarin gets a much desired visitor: Nova. Passion ensues. A Mandova fic, cuz there just aren't enough of those out there. Oneshot that could be turned into more.


**Finally Together**

_Alright, this is another story that has been in my head for a while. I realize some people may not necessarily think it follows the plot or that the characters are in-character, but I'll try to keep them as much in-character as I can while still remaining true to my intended plot. Enjoy!_

_Not sure if the rating is right, but I think teenagers can handle this, heaven knows there's worse stuff in the other media. Also, I'm not a big fan of the title, but w/e._

_** Because there just aren't enough Mandova stories out there.**_

*****

It killed her to do it, but she had no choice. He had to be stopped. He was out of his mind and out of control. He wanted to take over Shuggazoom and then conquer the universe.

Nova couldn't shake the feeling that she had just committed a betrayal of the worst sort. Mandarin was not only her leader, but he was one she loved, and she knew he loved her back. Yes, there had been moments when the opposite seemed evident. Before receiving their cybernetic implants, whenever Mandarin would scold her, she knew it was all just an act. The seemingly evil grin that was etched across his face when he was training her to endure the cold was, as he explained when he apologized later, because he thought she was doing well, that is why he turned the temperature lower.

She was not naïve, she was perfectly aware of how things seemed between them. Sprx, Gibson, and Otto often warned Nova of Mandarin, always telling her not to get too attached to him, but it was too late. She also knew about Antauri's attempts to protect Nova from their dangerous leader. Maybe that's what she loved about Mandarin: how dangerous and strong he was.

Likewise, whenever Mandarin was alone with Nova, he would usually perform some small gesture for her, to show that he really did care. He did things like stand aside so she could enter a room first; put his hand on her shoulder just so he could touch her, stuff like that. He would even send the others away so he could be alone with her.

Now, as Nova stood outside the door through which Mandarin was being held until the Ring arrived, she had much to contemplate. She was sure she knew what she was doing, sure she was doing the right thing, at least, for her heart.

After pressing the button that made the door slide open, Nova peered in to the dimly lit confines that held the traitor. Mandarin was strapped to the wall opposite the door: his arms, legs, and tail bound by energy cuffs. He looked so defenseless as, in fact, he was, being stripped of his sword and shield gloves and his vest. The once glorious leader was reduced to the lessened and depraved figure that hung on the wall before Nova. He was here through his own actions, but still, a sizable wave of pity came over Nova.

She took a deep breath and proceeded inwards. Only when the door slid shut did Mandarin raise his head to survey his visitor. His only response was a "hmph," before hanging his head again.

Nova didn't know what to say, she merely kept walking toward the orange monkey. She was in the center of the cell when she stopped. Nova was the one to break the uncomfortable silence that overtook them and seemed to last for an eternity. "Why? Why did you do it?"

Mandarin moved a little, then raised his head again and looked her right in the eye. His face suddenly took the evil expression it took when Nova was in that climate chamber. "I did it as much for you as I did for me."

"What? I don't understand."

"My dearest Nova, the Alchemist may have given us these incredible powers to protect Shuggazoom, but wouldn't it be easier if we controlled everything? Then we would have those who oppose us and threaten Shuggazoom under our power, and everything would be as it should be."

Nova could only stare in shock as Mandarin delivered his little monologue. "What do you mean, 'we?'"

"Nova, my love, I have always intended for you to be at my side so _we_ can rule all! Don't you see? If we were in control, we could more easily and more effectively protect our charges. And there is no one I would rather share power with than you. You are most powerful and amazing warrior I have ever seen, and you passion for things is simply awe-inspiring."

The golden warrior pondered what Mandarin was telling her. She walked a little closer to him as she thought. Was he right? Would being the great leader of the universe really make things easier to protect those under their care? Did it really matter? Each and every thought was followed instinctively by one thought: "I love him."

Nova was inches from where Mandarin hung when she stopped. Her hands seemed to raise by themselves to be placed on Mandarin gruff chest fur. He shuddered as her fingers met his chest. Her right hand slid upwards until it was resting on his cheek. He leaned into her palm and nuzzled it.

Without even thinking, Nova walked back over to the door where the console was that would release Mandarin from his captive bindings. After entering her code she heard a beep and turned to see Mandarin fall in a lump to the floor. She rushed to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder. Without warning, his hand quickly grabbed her from his shoulder and pulled her towards him.

Nova found herself in a passionate kiss with Mandarin. His tongue found its way into her mouth and caressed every inch of it. She moaned in pure pleasure as her tongue found his and a war for dominance ensued. He pushed her onto her back and she let his hands roam her body and lingered over the most sensitive spots. She was about to completely lose herself in his scent, his taste, his caresses, when what little sense of reason she still had left brought something important to mind.

Nova managed to push Mandarin off of her and tried to catch her breath. "Wait, Mandarin."

"What?" he asked in a seductive growl with a smirk on his face as he tried to climb back on top of her.

"Mandarin, wait! We can't do this," Nova had to retract her legs and push pretty hard on him to keep him away.

"Why not?" Mandarin's face was transformed from seduction to a mixture of irritation and worry.

"Trust me, I want this as much as you do, but we can't do it _here_. Any minute now someone's going to come through that door to take you away. We have to leave, NOW!" Nova grabbed Mandarin by a wrist and pulled him to his feet. They scrambled to the door and Mandarin waited as Nova checked to see if the coast was clear. It was. Mandarin followed without hesitation. She led him down several corridors until they reached the sleeping barracks. Upon entering her room Nova hastily shut the door.

As Nova turned to face Mandarin she found her lips once again captured in a hot kiss. Her intent was to discuss what they should do next, but for the moment this thought was pushed from her mind as she wrapped her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. He snaked his arms around her petite waist and pulled her as close to him as he could. She could feel the tension from his groin growing. He started easing them to her bed. When they reached it they not-so-gracefully stumbled down, miraculously not breaking their embrace or kiss. Nova landed on top, straddling Mandarin's waist. Mandarin – who never liked not being in control – quickly flipped them so he was on top. Nova let out a little yelp as she land on her back.

The need for air broke them apart. Mandarin rested his head on Nova's chest as the two of them caught their breaths. "You are so beautiful," Mandarin said looking up at him. She looked down at him and smiled sweetly, pecking him on his forehead.

"I need to tell you something," Nova began, "I… I love you."

That smirk returned to his features as he inched up on her until his face loomed over hers. "You have no idea how much I want you, how much I _need_ you, how much I LOVE you." He resumed their previous actions, his hands wildly feeling her all over. She nearly shuddered as her palms moved over the rippling muscles on his back. She broke the kiss and arched her back as he reached her most sensitive and private area. Nova's worries about their futures, where they were going to go, what they were going to do, everything, were all lost as she finally let herself be consumed in ecstasy as she and Mandarin passionately made love. The last coherent thought that registered to the golden female was "finally, we're together."

*****

_Hope you enjoyed and hope the rating is okay. You all have your own opinions on everything. Feel free to share them if you feel so compelled, I do not write for reviews, but they are nice._

_I MAY do a sequel or continue this as s chapter story, but I'm not sure where to go with a plot. But let me know and I might be able to think of something._

_Best ~ KHeart._


End file.
